Peppermint Liquor
by Kozmotis Nightmare
Summary: When Jack leaves a present for Pitch, Pitch offers him anything he wants in return. With some help from a bottle of peppermint liquor, Jack figures out what he wants: Pitch. A Christmas present to any and all who love the Black Ice pairing. Happy Holidays!


Warnings: Alcohol use, heavy mention of North/Pitch, and bottom!Pitch. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

Bells jingled, Christmas carol's sounded throughout the town, and bright lights decorated everything within reach of a power cord. It was Christmas night, and Jack had just finished partying at North's with the rest of the Guardians. It had been a pretty wild night. Jack had never seen Bunnymund dance, but it was a sight to remember.

He had stuffed himself on rum cookies, danced with Tooth, Baby Tooth, and North, which was followed by opening gifts.

Jack had given everyone ice sculptures, which they all liked enough. Tooth had given Jack a brand new hoodie that was exactly like his current one, but the blue wasn't faded and it didn't sport any holes. After putting that on, Bunnymund gave him a chocolate peppermint egg, Sandy gave him a tiny sand ship in a bottle, and North gave him the an oversized bottle of homemade peppermint liquor.

Nobody knew he'd gone and given Pitch a present too. Jamie had shown him an updated book called "Phobias and Fears", which Jack had asked for as a present. In turn, Jack wrapped it and left it in Pitch's domain. He figured the King of Nightmares would appreciate the small token of friendship.

After leaving the party, Jack had gone home, happy to see people were still enjoying the festivities at the park. People were sipping hot chocolate from a vendor and commenting on the pretty lights that decorated the trees. It was surprisingly busy for a Christmas night.

He sat down on the hood of someone's car and took out the liquor bottle North had given him. Eying it, he grinned mischievously as he pried off the wrapping and unscrewed the cap. The scent of peppermint hit him hard enough to make his mouth water as he held the bottle near his face.

"I'll bet he made this himself," Jack mused, bringing the bottle to his mouth and tipping his head back.

It went down smooth and without any unpleasant burn. Jack had almost forgotten it was alcohol by the time he'd guzzled at least four mouthfuls. Humming in approval, the young Guardian laid back against the car and grinned.

"Yeah...that's good stuff..." he muttered happily to himself.

He stared up at the sky for a moment before pointing his staff into the air, summoning light and fluffy snowflakes into the area. People that walked around the busy park marveled at the fluffy snow that had begun to fall. Jack was quite proud of himself.

He idly sipped on the bottle as he enjoyed the beauty of the snow, growing warmer by the second due to the alcohol. The Winter spirit was happy to just sit there and enjoy the night until morning, but he was roused from his daze by a voice.

"I knew I'd find you here..."

Jack leaned his head up a little to see Pitch, looking rather grumpy and glaring about at random passerby as he made his way towards Jack. The Nightmare King was wearing a soft looking long-coat, with a high fur collar that looked like black peacock feathers and thick fluffy fur at the ends of his sleeves. He grinned as he forced himself into a sitting position, setting his staff across his lap so he could wave at Pitch and admire his choice of clothing. It look good on him, and it was probably warm.

As Pitch neared, he arched his body away when people passed him by. It seemed he hated people walking through him more than anything. When he stood in front of the car, he placed his hands behind his back and glared at Jack.

"Hi Pitch," Jack smiled, waving at him even though he was directly in front of him.

Pitch frowned, his silvery eyes glancing at the bottle Jack was holding, but otherwise said nothing.

"I received your... gift," Pitch stated coldly.

Jack nodded, bringing the bottle to his mouth again as he waited for Pitch to elaborate. He felt like he couldn't stop. It was like liquid candy pouring into his mouth, delicious and smooth.

"And?" Jack persisted, tilting his head.

Pitch had grown distracted when a group of children came running past, one of them running straight through Pitch as they giggled and laughed with each other. The King of Nightmare's cleared his throat, straightening himself upright.

"And I hate owing gifts in return."

Jack put the bottle between his legs and grabbed his feet, smiling as he rocked himself a little. Pitch didn't know what to make of this, so again he kept silent.

"You don't have to give me anything," he answered sweetly. "I was just happy to give you something. Did you like it?"

His face was incredibly warm. Jack took one hand off his foot and pulled on the collar of his hood, letting in some cold air. Pitch looked off to the side with his fingers curling against his chest, almost acting... shy.

"Yes... I did like it. It will be... useful to me," he replied.

Jack giggled proudly. He took another sip from the bottle and then held it out to Pitch, who put his hand up to decline the offer. Jack shrugged and drank a bit more.

"You look kinda cute tonight, Pitch," Jack commented, and his words made Pitch's eyes narrow in confusion.

"Onto business, Frost," Pitch chided him coldly. "I'd like you to join me in my castle. You can pick something you'd like from my personal items."

Jack was surprised Pitch was offering him gifts, but Jack smiled up at him.

"Really, Pitch. It's okay, I don't want anything," Jack insisted.

Pitch scoffed, looking offended. At this, Jack sighed and picked up the bottle and his staff before sliding on his butt off the car. He stood next to Pitch expectantly, but Pitch wasn't sure what to do.

"Well? I'm ready."

The older male put his hand on Jack's shoulder before the two were swallowed up in shadows that spiraled around them before disappearing into the ground. It was a brief couple of seconds when Jack opened his eyes and they were suddenly in Pitch's underground palace. He was quite shocked to see streams of lights decorating nearly...everything. Not one spot was untouched. He cocked his head and chuckled at Pitch, who was frowning deeply.

"I uh... I didn't think you were the festive type, Pitch," Jack commented, unable to stop himself from smiling.

"I'M NOT."

Pitch slid his coat off his shoulders and tossed it to the side where it dissipated into thin air. He was silently examining the lights and tinsel that were wrapped around the stalagmites and stone pillars of his home. He poked at one stream of lights, and half of them burnt out where he touched.

Jack followed behind him closely, gazing around with childlike wonder. He sniffed the air, and he was positive he could smell baked pies and hot cocoa.

"I leave my home for three seconds," Pitch hissed angrily as he continued deeper into the structure. "And they... they come in here and..." he seemed at a loss for words.

Jack hummed a Christmas tune as the two entered what looked like a dining hall, the long obsidian table covered in sweets and refreshments, all of it fresh and radiating heat and smells that were making Jack sigh with longing. It smelled exactly as it had at North's earlier this evening.

There were even two Nightmares standing by the table, and both of them wore identical Santa hats as they sniffed the items on the table, looking like they didn't notice anything was out of the ordinary.

"They must have stopped by to spread some holiday cheer," Jack noted slyly.

Pitch ran his hands over the table, fingers playing with a small pile of wrapped boxes with decorative bows. His fingers recoiled, acting as though he were burned.

"And left you some presents. Aren't you popular today?" Jack giggled.

Pitch held his face in his hands, moving away from the treats and presents and seating himself on a lengthy loveseat against the wall. Jack drank from his bottle as he neared. It was half way empty now, and he was starting to feel a little tipsy. Well, maybe more than a little.

"I'll deal with those later," Pitch grumbled, more to himself than towards Jack.

His slender fingers were pressed into his temples and massaging them as though he could will away the gifts and the decorations. With a long and drawn out sigh, Pitch patted the couch, hinting for Jack to take a seat. Jack did so without hesitation and sank into the wide cushions and plush velvet.

"You can have anything you like, Jack," Pitch told him.

Jack hummed in thought. Setting his staff down on the floor beside the loveseat, he leaned back in his seat and swirled the liquor within the bottle around a few times. When he looked over at Pitch, Jack blinked before giggling. Pitch was staring at him so intensely. Was he always this adorable?

"Have you thought of something yet?" Pitch asked impatiently.

Jack giggled again, scooting closer to Pitch on the couch. Pitch immediately shied away from the closeness, but he was pinned to the arm of the loveseat. He simply grunted in displeasure at Jack's annoying attempt at humor. He glanced towards the side when he heard his Nightmares snorting, one of them nibbling the edges of a pie and trying to pull it off the table.

"I can have anything, right?" Jack questioned, and Pitch nodded.

"Name it and I'll give it to you."

Humming again, Jack stared at the bottle in his hands as he wondered what Pitch could possibly give him.

"What if I asked for your cloak?" he tried with a smile.

Pitch closed his eyes and nodded. He seemed slightly distracted by one of the Nightmares who had successfully pulled the pie off the table and was now sniffing it's remains on the floor. The other Nightmare was sniffing at a fruitcake.

"If you want it, it's yours," Pitch replied quietly.

This was a bit shocking to Jack. He'd always thought Pitch was rather attached to his cloak, but maybe that wasn't the case.

"You won't take it back once I ask, right?" he persisted.

"You have my word, Frost," Pitch answered.

Again, Jack lost himself in thought. Looking back to Pitch, Jack's eyes wandered down that long and slender figure Pitch possessed. Blue eyes glimpsed at the flesh peeking out from the slit on Pitch's robe. It'd never looked so inviting to him before. Pitch had never looked so inviting before.

His grip on the bottle was slipping, but he noticed it before it could fall from his hand. He stared into the glass before thrusting it towards Pitch, grinning eagerly. Pitch looked bewildered and alarmed at this. His silvery eyes stared at the bottle as though it could explode at any moment.

"What?" he asked confusedly, refusing to accept the bottle.

"Drink some!" Jack demanded. "Get some holiday cheer in ya!"

Pitch held up his hand between himself and the bottle, pushing his fingertips against the cold glass and inching it away.

"I'd rather not, thank you," he grumbled. "I don't exactly handle my alcohol well."

Jack tilted his head. "You get sick?" he asked. The idea of Pitch vomiting on his new sweater was not an appealing image.

Fortunately, Pitch shook his head, but he looked slightly embarrassed. "No, I just don't handle it well. That's all."

He eyed the bottle suspiciously. "Especially if that's North's homemade peppermint liquor."

Eyes widening, Jack was suddenly insanely curious of how Pitch got when he drank. He was also curious about what happened last time Pitch drank North's liquor.

"What happened between you guys?" he asked. "Did you dance? Did you sing or something?"

Pitch shook his head and covered his mouth, refusing to speak a word of the events that might have occurred. Jack was pretty sure Pitch's cheeks had a slight pink tint to them. It made Jack feel overwhelmingly attracted to the other male, for reasons he wasn't sure he could name. His main mission now was to get Pitch as drunk as possible.

"I found out what I want from you," Jack whispered in a singsong voice.

Pitch's expression dropped and he looked at Jack, hoping to get this over and done with. Jack kept the stare, his eyes lingering long enough to make Pitch grow bored of his games.

"Well? Out with it already!"

Jack held the bottle up and took one final sip to give him the courage to proceed.

"I want you to do whatever I tell you for tonight," Jack declared with a playful smirk.

Pitch's own lips curled in a smile. "How juvenile of you."

"Will you do it?" Jack asked. "Or did you lie to me when you said '_anything_'?"

Pitch bit his lower lip before rolling his eyes. He decided one night of humility would mean nothing. The Frost Spirit was obviously too intoxicated to remember anything after tonight anyway. With a sigh, he resigned himself to his fate.

"All right," he spat. "What is your first command, Master Frost?"

Pitch spoke in a dramatic tone, and Jack smirked at Pitch's willingness. He was honestly shocked that Pitch was true to his word, and more surprised that he'd said yes to Jack. The King of Nightmares was going to be in for something incredible.

"Drink this," Jack ordered as he held the bottle towards Pitch again.

Pitch growled and his lips curled to bare his teeth. He should have known Jack would underhand him like this.

"You little imp!" Pitch snarled, but he grabbed the bottle anyway.

After taking in a tiny mouthful, Pitch winced and pushed the bottle back towards the Winter spirit. But Jack waggled his finger and and shook his head.

"Drink it all."

Pitch glared at him in disbelief. "You can't be serious..." he looked towards his Nightmares for help. "He can't be serious!"

The Nightmares whinnied at him, one of them dropping a cookie onto the floor, but they otherwise ignored his theatrics.

"I'm serious," Jack said smugly. "All of it."

Pitch grit his teeth and glared at Jack. He knew he shouldn't have tried to be nice. He should have ignored the gift and kept his mouth shut.

"You will not speak a word of what goes on here tonight," Pitch told him with a fierce and angry snarl. "Not a word, or I will make you suffer a fate the likes of which you've never seen in your worst nightmares."

Jack kept a calm face and nodded in agreement, but inside his mind was alight with numerous thoughts. What would Pitch end up doing when he was drunk? Was it that bad? Would it be hilarious?

Pitch gave him one final angry scowl before he looked at the bottle and held it to his mouth. He drank down as much as he could before he pulled the bottle away and gasped. Resting himself back against the couch, Pitch stared up at the ceiling with a look of despair. Jack allowed him some time to let the alcohol to set in, but he didn't have to wait long.

When Pitch began pulling open his robe, Jack watched with growing fascination as more of Pitch's body was revealed to him. Jack had always thought Pitch looked pretty skinny, but under that robe it was a whole different story. He was thin, yes, but lithe and slender. His body was toned with light muscle definition, and Jack found his gaze lingering a lot longer than he'd intended.

"Damn you, Frost..." Pitch whimpered, and Jack glanced up in a numb state to look at Pitch's face.

One hand on his forehead, Pitch had an almost vulnerable look to him. His cheeks were flushed, his usually silver eyes flecked with burning gold as he stared at Jack from across the couch.

"You okay, Pitch?" Jack questioned, his tone sincere as he looked upon the older male.

Pitch visibly trembled, and Jack felt the sharp sting of arousal trail down his spine.

"Stay where you are..." Pitch whispered, and Jack didn't want to anger Pitch by disobeying.

He remained right were he was, keeping a close eye on Pitch as he endured the effects of the liquor. Jack couldn't understand why it didn't effect him like this, but he barely thought about that the longer he looked at Pitch.

Pitch's hands trailed down the front of his body along the seams of his robe, down over his thighs with his head resting on the back of the loveseat. The way his hands moved, the way he breathed, everything looked so sensual in Jack's eyes. He was having trouble resisting the overwhelming need to get up and force Pitch into a kiss. The idea should have been weird to him, but the more he thought about it the better it sounded.

Those ashen gray hands wandered over Pitch's thighs, and Jack could have sworn he saw on trail over the front of Pitch's crotch. He hadn't imagined that, right?

"Jack..." Pitch whispered pleadingly, and Jack eyes snapped back up to Pitch's face.

His eyes were a brilliant gold now, glassy and half-lidded as he looked over at Jack. Jack wasn't prepared to see Pitch moving towards him, hands reaching out and touching his chest as Pitch slid over the couch and draped one arm over Jack's shoulders.

"Pitch?" Jack stammered, and he felt goosebumps rise on his skin when Pitch nuzzled against his cheek.

"I'm so hot, Jack..." Pitch groaned, and his hot breath felt like boiling lava in comparison to Jack's own temperature.

He wasn't as cold as he usually was due to the liquor he'd consumed, but Pitch was nearly burning. Pitch's chest was flush with his own as the King of Nightmare's pressed their bodies close.

Jack rose his hands up to Pitch's hips as the taller male straddled his lap, but Pitch was lighter than Jack expected. Both of Pitch's hands were in Jack's hair, lightly tugging at random and forcing Jack to press his face into Pitch's bare chest.

"Jack..." Pitch whimpered, rolling his hips forward slightly as he whined a bit louder. "Jack, _please_..."

Completely lost in his confusion, Jack could only stare as Pitch began humping against his stomach, effectively coaxing Jack to full arousal from the way Pitch's lower half was rubbing him. Pitch noticed the hardness pressed beneath him, and it only served to make him more desperate.

Was this what happened with North? Was this why Pitch didn't want to drink it? The hands Jack had resting on Pitch's hips slipped further back until he was gripping Pitch's ass hard and forcing the other down harder into his erection. Pitch let out a quiet moan, and Jack couldn't believe how turned on he'd become from that alone.

"Tell me what happened last time you drank this stuff," Jack suddenly asked, and Pitch writhed back against his hands.

"This..." he answered simply, and Jack felt his heart skip a beat from the idea.

"You and... North?" he asked, but Pitch didn't want to answer.

Jack almost let himself become distracted when he felt Pitch begin suckling on his earlobe, a sinfully hot tongue tracing the lining of his ear before he felt teeth nipping at his skin. Groaning in pleasure, Jack bucked into Pitch's body and tried to grind Pitch against him. But he was still insanely curious. With one hand, he grabbed Pitch by the hair, but even that seemed to arouse the King of Nightmares.

"Answer me, Pitch," he demanded. "Tell me what happened between you two."

Pitch's hands were on Jack's chest, grasping the zipper to his hoodie and yanking it down hard. When Jack's chest was revealed to him, Pitch nuzzled it like a cat starved for affection. His fingers slid over pale chilled skin, one of his thumbs brushing over Jack's navel.

"I had him pinned to a table..." Pitch whispered.

Jack had lost his train of thought when Pitch had begun touching him. He hummed back in confusion, and a loud moan left him when Pitch ran his tongue over one of Jack's nipples.

"W-what?" Jack murmured softly.

His hips moved up to meet Pitch as the older male pressed down into him. The tight pants Pitch wore left no room for imagination. Jack could see his hardness, could nearly feel it as though he wore nothing. It was thick and hard, and he wanted to feel it badly.

"North," Pitch clarified, and his words broke into a moan when Jack slipped a hand down between them to grip Pitch's organ through his pants. "I kissed him first of course... his body felt so hard... he felt so strong..."

Jack's fingers teased Pitch's cock as he listened. He wanted to tear the damn pants off, but he also wanted to hear Pitch continue. Though he hated to admit it, the idea of North and Pitch was weirdly... sexy.

"And his hands..." Pitch gasped when Jack groped his ass, those fingers feeling for his opening through the fabric. "Just like that... he touched me like that..."

Pitch's head rolled back when Jack's hand gripped his cock tightly, humping into the smaller male's hand with abandon. Jack wanted to feel Pitch's skin, wanted to touch him directly. His fingers found the hem of Pitch's pants and he began tearing it violently, satisfied with the sound of it being ripped apart.

"Yes..." Pitch encouraged him softly, his lustful voice making Jack shiver with need.

Pitch braced himself back with his hands on Jack's knees, his robe sliding down off his shoulders to rest at his elbows as Jack ran his hands all over his upper half. The King of Nightmares was lost in Jack's touch, and Jack in turn was becoming mesmerized by Pitch's body.

His hands felt nice and cool on Pitch's burning skin, and when his hands trailed down to touch Pitch's cock, the older male threw his head back with a groan as his hips bucked up into the boy's hands.

"Ah! Jack!" Pitch moaned, and Jack eagerly stroked Pitch's arousal.

The tip of Pitch's cock was leaking precum, and Jack's fingers became wet with every upward stroke.

"What else did he do?" Jack persisted, and when Pitch looked down at Jack with that heated stare, Jack felt himself shiver.

"His fingers," Pitch answered, and his eyes glanced down between his legs before looking back up at Jack.

When Pitch stuck his tongue out, Jack wasn't surprised to see it was black and slightly elongated like a serpents. He knew exactly what Pitch wanted him to do. Keeping one hand on Pitch's cock, Jack reached his other hand up until his fingers touched the tip of Pitch's tongue.

Pitch slid his tongue over the digits before leaning forward, his tongue guiding three of them into his mouth. Jack hissed when he felt his arousal spike due to the stimulation of Pitch's tongue as it swirled around his fingers. The Nightmare King began lightly bobbing his head, golden eyes locked with Jack's blue ones as he made lewd sucking noises around Jack's fingers.

Pulling his head away after a moment, a bit of saliva trailed out of Pitch's mouth as Jack removed his fingers and moved them under Pitch. No words of guidance were needed as Jack pressed his now slick fingers to Pitch's opening.

"All of them," Pitch begged, and when Jack pressed the tips of his fingers up into his hole, Pitch's eyes rolled back into his head.

Jack's other hand had slowed its pace from when Pitch sucked on his fingers, but he picked up right where he'd left off, and Pitch cried out loudly in shock when Jack's fingers pushed inside of him.

"Gods, _yes._.." Pitch urged, rocking his hips up into Jack's hand and then grinding back down into his fingers, a hiss leaving his mouth. "Yes... like that..."

Jack was struggling again not to go overboard and resist his urges. Pitch's insides felt deliciously hot, smooth and silky against his fingers. His face was a bright shade of pink as he watched Pitch's expression and listened to the older man moan for him. He could hardly believe this was happening. He made a mental note to get more of North's peppermint liquor.

"Tell me what you want," Jack whispered darkly as he pressed his fingers a bit deeper.

"Jack..." Pitch moaned, and when he rotated his hips down into Jack's fingers, he let out another keening moan before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to Jack's. "_I want you to fuck me_..."

Jack chuckled. He was so turned on, he didn't even know if he could last that long.

"Did North fuck you too?"

Pitch shook his head, much to Jack's surprise. He was extremely glad to hear that he would be the first to do this to Pitch. With a triumphant smile, Jack twisted his fingers in a bit deeper, until Pitch cried out in pained pleasure.

"How badly do you want it?" Jack whispered.

"Jack, _please_," Pitch whimpered helplessly.

He smirked and removed his fingers, allowing Pitch to lean forward. He was a little caught off guard when Pitch suddenly kissed him, that warm serpentine tongue slipping past his lips and invading his mouth. His own tongue greeted Pitch as their slick muscles tangled into a dance, not really fighting for dominance but simply to feel each other more intimately.

Pitch broke the kiss and panted as he looked down into Jack's eyes. The young Guardian's cheeks were flushed from the breathless kiss, and he was staring up at Pitch with a desire the King of Nightmares had never seen before.

Jack had started to shift beneath Pitch to get his pants down, just enough so that his cock was freed from the cloth confinement. When Pitch could feel the hard flesh pressing up against his thigh, he reach back under himself and stroked Jack's arousal to full hardness. He didn't say anything as he guided the tip to his entrance, and Jack was quick to react to the feeling of a hot tightness swallowing his prick.

"Pitch!" Jack groaned, and he watched Pitch's face twist into a look of pure euphoria when he had Jack inside of him all the way.

The older male lifted his hips a little and forced himself back down, cock bobbing between his legs and resting against Jack's belly as Pitch arched forward, another moan left him from how full he felt with Jack inside of him.

"Jack..._ah_..." Pitch gasped, glancing up at the Frost spirit as he began lifting his hips and impaled himself on Jack's hardness in a slow and rapid pace.

Licking his lips, Jack bucked up whenever Pitch was about to lower himself again, earning sharp cries from Pitch each time their bodies connected again. He was amazed Pitch could handle this so easily, or maybe it was only because the alcohol was numbing Pitch's senses a little?

When Pitch wasn't moving fast enough, Jack pulled himself out and grabbed Pitch's torso. Pitch was a little startled, but he allowed Jack to push him sideways onto the couch and onto his back. His arms reached out for Jack to join him, slender gray fingers and hands touching the boy's face.

Pitch was so consumed with lust, and Jack was driven mad with desire. He slid his body between Pitch's thighs, and when Pitch wrapped his long and slender legs around Jack's waist, Jack leaned in for a passionate and hungry kiss. He stole away Pitch's mewls for more as he penetrated him blindly, his cock easily sliding back into the stretched orifice and striking that spot deep inside of him that made Pitch's body tense as he screamed into Jack's mouth.

Jack panted against Pitch's lips as the King of Nightmares wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, murmuring soft words of praise as Jack fucked him hard.

"_So good, Jack_..." Pitch moaned, every word making Jack thrust harder, every sultry hiss driving him deeper into his madness. ".._.Yesssss, fuck me_..."

The tightness that swallowed his cock seemed to grow tighter, squeezing him and coaxing him into orgasm. Jack bit back a loud groan as he rammed himself a bit harder, making Pitch slam his head back and moan like a whore who'd never felt true pleasure. He could feel Pitch's hands moving down his back, sharp nails digging into his skin every time he pressed into Pitch's prostate, no doubt making marks that would be sure to last Jack a week at least.

"Fuck me.._.fuck me harder_," Pitch begged, his body writhing and his mouth letting out a stream of whimpers and moans when Jack complied.

Jack had his arms hooked under Pitch's shoulders to hold the older male to him, the force of his thrusts causing Pitch's body down hard into the loveseat. He could hear the sound of his heartbeat loud in his ears, slowly drowned out by Pitch's cries and the sound of their flesh meeting with such brutal intensity that Jack was almost afraid he was hurting the other.

Pitch suddenly thrashed hard, clutching onto Jack as he twisted against the others lap before his body tensed, and Jack felt Pitch's body begin to pulse around his member. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, Pitch began to spasm when he came hard. His cock twitched against his body as he spilled his seed over himself, gasping with each rhythmic pulse that possessed him.

Jack couldn't hold on long after. The feeling of Pitch's silky walls clenching around him felt too incredible, too hot and too tight. He pressed his face into Pitch's cheek before he bit onto the area between shoulder and neck, grunting and rutting into Pitch a few more times before his orgasm wracked his entire body.

His nails dug into Pitch's back hard, and Pitch did the same to him, the two of them grunting in a mixture of pain and pleasure. When the last wave of his orgasm finally receded, Jack grew limp and collapsed onto the older male's equally spent body.

Pitch's body still felt hot and warm, and it was so comfortable just to lie there on top of him, even with the slight wetness between their stomachs from Pitch's release.

Jack's eyes drifted shut when he felt Pitch's hands soothing the claw marks on his back and traveling up to pet his hair. He wanted to remain inside the other, but the oversensitivity soon set in, and Jack was forced to slowly pull himself out before taking his place atop Pitch's chest again.

Pitch paused in his petting for a second to grab his cloak off the floor, easily reaching it from where he was before using it to cover them both. It managed to cover them both, and Jack opened his eyes to look out at the dining area.

The food was scattered around at random, the two Nightmares laying around like overgrown puppies. One was strewn over the table, the other standing beside it in sleep. Jack hummed at the sight before turning slightly to look at Pitch.

Pitch's eyes were closed, and he'd already passed out from their activities. Jack smiled, deciding sleep wasn't such a bad idea. He nuzzled against Pitch's chest and soon drifted to sleep, with Pitch's arms still encircled around him.

Yeah, this was a pretty good Christmas.


End file.
